monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Nefera de Nile's Boo York, Boo York - City Schemes diary
Cover Read my diary and I promise I’ll unravel you on the night of the comet! 22 September At the die-spa. I so treasure being pampered in the way that I am accustomed. There is nothing quite so defrightful as a daily routine of mud baths and Dead Sea-salt scrubs. I am my own temple and, therefore, must treat myself by allowing others to worship and serve me. 23 September Father has rewarded me with the most splendid news! I am to be the toast of the tomb in Boo York, Boo York. We will be attending a very exclawsive gala for some strange rock thing falling out of the sky. Details are unimportant. What is important is that I will be in the presence of the richest and most powerful monsters in Boo York. Or shall I say, they will be in MY presence? Once they die-scover that I am the Mummy world’s gravest treasure, there is no limit to the ways this historic trip will benefit me. 25 September We depart for Boo York in less than a week. Father insists on bringing Baby Sis and SHE insists on bringing that deadful fang of High School creepers she calls friends. And that boofriend of hers! Such a bore. It is obviously up to me to monstermind some amusements so this decaytion doesn’t become a snooze-feast, a la the Cleo Show. Thus, I’ve invited Toralei to skulk along. She’s always purrfectly entertaining, especially when her claws come out. I simply adore the way she gets under Cleo’s wraps! 28 September Bratty sis and those common ghouls went to the maul to shop for frightseeing clothes and gala gowns for our trip. I die-cided to tag along to see what NOT to wear. Anything they purchase must automatically be considered tacky to someone of my exceptional taste. It was quite laughable. They really do not know how to minimize such horror-ific accessoires as fangs and fur and so called boo-ty marks. Of course, I have a flawless complexion with perfectly shaped features, so I suppose I can really wear anything and be gore-geous. 30 September Now it’s getting interesting! We arrived in Boo York today, and I’ve already met a useful ghoul. Such a mousy little thing, all sweet and friendly - it was sickening. Her name is Mouscedes, and she squeaked on and on about her knowledge of the city and claimed she is a “princess”. A princess! As if rat royalty is a thing. I gifted her with my beast smile and pretended she had my un-die-vided attention, but truly my superior brain was already thinking of ways I could find her of value. But I didn’t unbury a plan until later, after I talked to Father… We met the Ptolemys in their opulent tower. Now THAT is a home for a princess… I must acquire it someday. But afterwards, Father let me in on the most scarab-ulous secret. It seems the falling rock thing is some kind of magical comet, and any promise made when it lands on Earth becomes permanent. Father and Queen Ptolemy had hoped that Seth Ptolemy and I would make a promise that would wrap our families into one formidable dynasty, but that plan had one fatal flaw: I’m not interested. However, being the clever princess that I am, I devised a recipe that will allow me to have our dynasty-cake and eat it too. The main ingredient is Cleo… hold the Deuce. I think it’s time to give my new rat-peasant BFF a call… 1 October The brunch was a flaming success! Those silly monsters never knew what hit them. And Deuce could not have been a better puppet if I’d manipulated him by his snake-string hair. The plan to break up my fear sister and her unappetizing boofriend is turning out to be quite die-licious. 1 October, Evening Well, well, well… Just when I had Cleo singing a promising song, Catty comes along thinking she can change the tune. If that kitty thinks she can ruin my plans for my sister and the poet bore-eate, she’s all wet. Lucky for me, father clued me in on just how powerful a chip off the old crystal comet-block can be. All I have to do is use the crystal shard to take something from Catty and Seth - something priceless to them - to get what I want. Seems fair to me. 2 October Never send a fickle feline to do a mummy princess’s work! I should have known better than to trust Toralei! She ruined everything. Instead of taking Catty’s precious gift for MY benefit, she selfishly took it for her own! The nerve! This is a betrayal I won’t soon forget. Cleo and the not-so-charming snake charmer are back together, and the De Niles are still just the De Niles, instead of the De Nile-Ptolemy Dynasty they could have been. This is unacceptable. I was on the brink of achieving a power that only comes around once every 1300 years. When you are that close to unburying that much treasure, it is very difficult to go back to ho-hum life! 4 October Home again, home again, jiggity-blah. At the die-spa. Sigh. Not much to do except be pampered in the way that I am accustomed. It is so infeariating to resume a daily routine of mud baths and Dead Sea-salt scrubs when I could have been living a Luxor-ious life of liquid-gold baths and gold-fleck scrubs. But I must keep up appearances until I find another chance at ultimate domination! Maybe I should give my new friend, Mouscedes, a call. She might not be a real princess, but she does have a-maze-ing contacts in Boo York! And then there’s that new ghoul who surprised everyone on the night of the comet. She must have some stellar connections. If I can’t rule in the greatest city unearthed, then perhaps I’ll find a way to rule in a place that’s out of this world! Category:Doll diaries Category:Boo York, Boo York diaries Category:Nefera de Nile logs